A Day Without Love
by Vanguard Rider
Summary: TK likes Kari and Davis thought she likes him too, with that thought in mind, he will go to the digital world and will sty there to relieve his mind.When the gang knows that he left for the digital world, the whole gang was affected, especially Kari, will she be able to find him and tell her feelings for him? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Disclaimer:I don't own digimon.
1. Preparing for a farewell

Hey everyone! This is my first fic and I am happy that I am now able to write my own stories from now on. Please enjoy the fic!

Oh, and here Davis, Kari, TK, and Ken are 16 years old. Cody is 14 years old and Yolei is 17 years old.

Chapter 1: Preparing for a Farewell

It was Sunday and Davis lied down in the park, wondering who the girl of his dreams, Kari, likes.

"I know that TK likes Kari but I think Kari also like him because of the fact that they are always together," Davis said to himself, "Don't you think so, Veemon?

"Yeah Davis, I also think that Patamon and Gatomon like each other too," his partner, Veemon, said.

"Veemon, I've been wondering if we still have a chance with Kari and Gatomon?"

"I think not, Davis, they've been hanging out very often that they don't notice us anymore."

"Why don't we live in the digital world for a while? You know, so we can do something ourselves for once." Davis said.

"That's a great idea, Davis!" Veemon said

"Good," Davis said," but we shouldn't tell the others."

"Why?" his partner asked.

"Because if we tell the others that we will go to the digital world, they might want to go with us and they won't give us any time for ourselves," Davis said.

"Fine," Veemon said as he sighed.

"Okay, that settles it, but first, we have to go and buy some supplies for the digital world," Davis said.

"Okay, but we still have to tell someone." Veemon said.

"Why?"

"Oh, I get it," Davis said," because if we don't tell anyone, that would build up our stress more."

"Right, let's tell Ken about this after we buy our supplies" Veemon said

"You got that right, bud"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

After they bought their supplies, they went to a certain store to buy something for someone. After that, they called Ken to meet up with him at his house to tell him about his plan on going to the digital world.

"What! You're going to the digital world and stay there?!" Ken said and was shock and wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I will stay there to have some time for myself for once," Davis said.

"Okay then, there's no use stopping you once you get yourself in a restless mood."

"Thanks Ken, but promise me that you will never tell anyone about this."

"I promise that I will never tell anyone about this"

"Thanks"

"Hey, that's what best friends are for. So when are you leaving?"

"I'll be leaving this Saturday."

"I'll be seeing you 'till then. I need to go home, it's getting late and my mother will start worrying if I'm not back home by now."

"Ok then, see ya, Ken."

"See ya."

Davis found two gift boxes in his room and gave Veemon a gift box for putting their gifts for someone. After that, they prepared for bed and drove into a deep sleep, wondering what awaits them in the digital world.


	2. Applying a Job

Hey! Here is the second chapter of this story! Remember to R&R this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

A Day Without Love

Chapter 2: Applying a Job

It's already Friday and it is just another normal day in school, for the gang did not know that Davis will be leaving for the digital world tomorrow. Davis went to the faculty room to talk with his homeroom teacher about something.

"Miss Asaji, may I come in?" Davis asked.

"Of course, please do come in," she said.

"Miss Asaji, I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes, and what is it, Davis?"

"Miss Asaji, I am not going to school starting next Monday."

"What did you say Davis?"

"I said that I won't be going to school starting next Monday," he repeated.

"And why is that, Davis" she said as she was shocked to hear this.

"I am currently living by myself and I need to work to pay my monthly fees, but it's don't worry because I will come back regularly to get my worksheets and give it back to you," he answered calmly.

"Ok Davis, if you say so."

"Thank you, Miss Asaji, I am very grateful" he said as he bowed in front of her.

"You're welcome, Davis."

"Goodbye Miss Asaji." He bowed again before exiting the faculty.

"Goodbye," she said as she waved goodbye to Davis with a smile on her face.

"Oh I almost forgot the gift!" he thought and face palmed himself, ran to his apartment, and took the gift that was on his table. He checked the box if he put the gift inside. He saw the gift and added a letter inside the box then took a paper and wrote: to Kari. In order not to switch the gift of Veemon. And Veemon also wrote in a piece of paper: to Gatomon. Using the same reason of Davis. After this is done, they both ran to Tai's apartment, which is their family apartment.

When he arrived at Tai's apartment, he rang the doorbell. He was expecting for Tai to open, but instead it was Kari who opened the door.

"Hi Davis," Kari said

"K-Kari! Hi," he shuttered as he spoke.

"Why are you here?" Kari asked.

"I-is T-Tai h-h-here?" Davis asked still shuttering.

"Ok I call him, come in come in," she said.

"O-okay, thanks," he went in and closed the door behind him,"

"Tai, Davis and Veemon are here to see you," she shouted.

"Okay be there in a minute," he shouted back.

"Why don't you two sit down," she said.

"Thank you," Davis and Veemon said

"Hey Veemon!" Gatomon said as she went out of Kari's room.

"Hey Gatomon," Veemon said trying to sound casual.

"Hey is there a problem?" Kari asked.

"No no, nothing at all," Davis said also trying to sound casual.

Kari and Gatomon noticed something in their hands.

"What's that in your hand?" Kari and Gatomon both asked.

"Nothing," Davis and Veemon said hiding the presents behind their backs.

"Okay…." Both girls said weirded out.

"Okay I'm here now," Tai said getting out of the bathroom.

"Okay then, I'll leave you two alone," Kari and Gatomon said going into their room.

"Thanks Kari," Davis said

"See you later" Kari said as she kissed Davis at his right cheek.

"Yeah, see you later," Davis said blushing.

"Let's see each other again," Gatomon said she said as she pecked Veemon at the cheek.

"Yeah, let's," Veemon said blushing.

Kari and Gatomon realized what they did, they blushed madly in which Tai noticed.

Both girls ran to their room and screamed in their pillows.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Tai asked.

"Tai, we want you to give these presents to Kari and Gatomon in my place," both Davis and Veemon said.

"Why?" Tai asked curiously while drinking a cup of juice.

"Because I am leaving somewhere," he said.

"What?!" Tai spitted out his juice to Davis's face.

Veemon laughed hard because of the juice on Davis's face.

"Hey, that's not funny Veemon!" Davis shouted.

"Oh yeah, well it is," Veemon said while laughing.

"Oh, your gonna get it right now, Veemon!" Davis said as he chased Veemon around the room.

"Let's see if you can catch me," Veemon ran around the room.

Neither did they know that Kari and Gatomon are watching them through the small opening in the door.

Kari tried to resist her laugh but failed. While Davis finally caught Veemon, he noticed someone peeking, and it was Kari. But it is a good thing that she didn't her the conversation of the two boys.

"Please give these gifts to Kari and Gatomon tomorrow," Davis whispered to Tai.

"Ok if you say so," Tai answered back.

"Thanks, I need to go now," Both Davis and Veemon said.

"Bye," Tai said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Tai. Bye Kari," he said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Gatomon," Veemon said

"Bye," both girls said.

"Hey Veemon, we gotta pack now for tomorrow."

"I'm with you, bud," Veemon

They walked to their apartment, but they saw a flyer offering a job t a delivery centre.

"Hey Davis, look at this," Veemon pointed at the flyer

The flyer wrote:

HELP WANTED

Age: 16 years old

Exp: no need

If you are interested please go to this address or call with this number: 0927-259-5916

"Hey Davis, let's try it out," Veemon said.

"Your right," Davis said," we should try something new once in a while."

"Let's go home and call this number," Veemon said.

"Sure," Davis said as he wrote the number in his notebook.

When he came back to his apartment, his sister, Jun greeted him.

"Hey bro!" she said as Davis came in.

"Hey sis!" she answered back.

"How's your day?" she asked but didn't get a reply, but instead we went to his room to make a call.

"Hello?" the man said.

"Hello, is this the delivery centre that offers a job?" Davis asked.

"Yes, this is the delivery centre. Are you looking for a job?" asked the man.

"Yes, I am looking for a job," said Davis.

"Ok please tell me your name and age," said the man.

"I am Davis Motomiya, and I am 16 years old."

"Ok then, Davis, you can start next week," said the man.

"Thank you and goodbye," said Davis.

"Goodbye," said the man before hanging up.

"Ok that's done, now we can pack up for tomorrow," said Davis.

"Ok let's pack up so we can get ready for the big day tomorrow," said Veemon.

After they packed up, they were very tired, and slept in a deep sleep. While at Tai's everyone was asleep, except Tai, who was wondering why Davis and Veemon asked him to give the presents to Kari and Gatomon. Davis told him he was going somewhere but he didn't

Tell him where he was going. He thought that he would ask him tomorrow and silently drove to sleep.


	3. Living in the digital world

Hey guys! This is the third chapter of this story. Remember to R & R this story. And now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

A Day Without Love

Chapter 3: Living in the Digital World

It's already Saturday, Davis and Veemon are getting ready for their trip, and they are going to school to open the portal to the digital world. Davis is carrying a large backpack while holding a hiking stick in his right hand.

"Hey Davis, why are we going to the digital world from school again?" Veemon asked.

"Because we are going to meet with Ken there to see us off," Davis answered feeling annoyed.

While in school, Tai, along with Agumon, was also there to visit the place because he wanted to greet his elementary teachers. He noticed Veemon with someone very familiar until he noticed that it was Davis.

"What is he doing here?" Tai thought.

"Tai, let's follow them to see what their up to," Agumon requested.

"Yeah, I was wondering why they are here, especially since Davis is bringing a large bag and a stick," Tai answered.

Tai and Agumon followed Davis and Veemon until they stopped in front of the computer laboratory.

"Alright then, let's wait for Davis to get here," said Ken.

"Yes," Wormmon said with two others.

"Davis and Veemon are coming!" Wormmon shouted

"Quick, hide!" Ken said while the other two nodded in agreement.

The two others hid behind the computer at the end of the room.

"Hey Ken!" Davis shouted.

"Hey Davis," Ken shouted back.

"Davis?" Ken said.

"What's the matter Ken?" Davis asked.

"Sorry if I broke our promise, Davis."

"Ken, what are you talking about?"

"I think he means me." Davis suddenly turned around to see Cody an Armadimon behind him.

"Ken, did you tell Cody?"

Ken nodded in agreement.

"Why did you tell him?" Davis asked.

"I know that I shouldn't tell anyone, but Cody is a person who understands us really well,"

"That's true, dagyaa," Armadimon said in a carefree tone.

"Well, we can't hide it now can we?" Veemon said.

"Yeah right," Davis answered sweatdropping.

"Well then, have a safe trip," Ken, Wormmon, Cody and Armadimon said.

"What do they mean about having a safe trip," Tai and Agumon thought curiously after hearing the conversation.

"Yeah, we will," Davis and Veemon said.

"Oh, and one more thing," Davis turned around to see Tai and Agumon hiding behind the door," Please give the gift of Kari and Gatomon when they notice that we are gone."

"H-how do you know that I am hiding in here?" Tai asked.

"I have a feeling that I am being followed, so I took a glance behind and saw you two following me," Davis said with a smirk.

"Sorry about that," Tai said with his left hand at the back of his head.

"Well then, I'll be heading now," Davis said, "Don't be lonely without me."

"We won't," Ken, Cody, and their partners said.

"Bye," both Davis and Veemon said.

"Bye," the other six said.

Davis went into the portal and the others said their last goodbyes before they were about to go to their respective homes.

"Wait a minute, can someone tell me what is going on?" Tai said confused.

"Well then, don't look at me," Agumon also said in confusion.

"I'll explain," Ken said while putting Wormmon on his right shoulder.

After an hour of explaining things to Tai and Agumon, they were shocked on why Davis and Veemon wanted him to give the gifts of Kari and Gatomon.

"Okay, I finally know the reason why?" Tai said still confused.

"Let's take a rest first," Agumon said feeling tired.

"I'm in," Tai said.

"All right, let's go home," Cody said.

As they were going to their homes, Davis was finding a spot where they can build their home.

"Let's take a rest first," Veemon said tired.

"Let's rest at the peak of that mountain," Davis said pointing at the mountain in front of them.

"Aw, why up there?" Veemon said whining.

"We could see everything up there, and it can may even be a perfect spot where we can set up our tent."

They went to the peak of that mountain and found the lovely scenery above and decided to set their tent there.

"Let's camp here," Davis said with a grin.

"Yeah, you're right," Veemon said, "And to get up here isn't as hard as it looks."

"Veemon take a rest. I'll go and get some wood."

"Yeah, and don't go out too long."

"Too late," Davis said with a smirk.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Wait for me."

That's it for this chapter. Don't forget to R&R this fic. Sorry about the delay. I have school, and I have to go with my parents because I am still young. I am only 12 years old. My name's Thomas Ko, and I live in the Philippines.


	4. Unknown Farewell

Hey everyone! The fourth chapter is up, and I want to make a Christmas with this story. Well then everyone, here it is!

A Day without love

Chapter 4: An unknown farewell

It's been four days since Davis and Veemon have been living in the digital world, they made a small cottage out of wood found in the forest. The cottage had everything. Tables, chairs, and two rooms, their room and a guest room. He even made a mailbox and put it outside so others will know who owns the house. He also manage to concentrate on his studies. In the other world, the others noticed that Davis and Veemon are missing. But they thought that they have been making noodles or something.

"Hey everyone, why don't we go to Davis's place. I mean it's been several days since he hasn't come to school." Ken said, trying to sound like he doesn't know anything.

"I'm in," Yolie said.

"Let's go," Cody said also trying so sound like he doesn't know anything.

"Hey, don't leave me behind," Kari said.

"Well, I don't have a choice, do I?" TK said.

"No," the other digimon said.

As they were going to Davis's apartment, they stopped at his front door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice asked.

"It's us," Kari shouted.

"Wait a minute," she said as opened that door realizing it was Jun.

"Hey Jun," everyone said.

"Hey everyone," Jun replied.

"Hey is Davis in?" Tai asked.

"No he isn't here," Jun said.

"Then, where is he?" Matt asked.

"I don't know,"

"What! You don't know?" all shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, it started three days ago, he said he wanted to go somewhere," Jun said, "I okay with it, but he didn't tell me where he was going."

"And you didn't care one bit?" Joe asked.

"I was worried of course, but Veemon is with him. I know that he's gonna be fine."

"Thanks then," Kari said.

"Looks like now's the right time to give it to them." Tai thought.

"See ya later," Jun said.

"See ya," the others said but Ken, Cody, and their digimons behind.

"Thanks for not telling them," Ken said.

"No prob," Jun said, "I know Davis and Veemon need some time to think for themselves."

"Well, we better get going," Cody said, "because there might be a chance that they'll have a suspicion that we might know something."

"Well then, see ya,"

"See ya," the four said before they left his apartment.

Kari went into the park by herself because she concentrated on her thought in mind.

"Davis, where are you?" Kari thought deep in her mind, she didn't notice a guy walking in her direction.

"Hey cutie, wanna go out with me?" the man asked while grabbing her hand.

"No, I'm not interested," Kari answered trying to let go of his hand.

"Trying to get away huh?" the man said as he grabbed her shoulder tightly, not letting go.

"Eeekkk! Let go of me!"

**Meanwhile:**

Davis was walking in the park by himself because Veemon is still sleeping and he had to pick up some things the teacher left him, then he noticed a screech that came from the other side of the park.

"EEEEKKKKK!"

Davis knew who's voice it was and ran to the direction of the voice. Only one thing came into his mind, "Kari."

When Davis arrived, he saw Kari leaning against the tree and a man trying to kiss her. Rage went through his body and charged at the man with a strong force. The man let go of Kari and he was skidding backwards.

"Davis!" Kari said with tears in her eyes.

"Kari…" Davis said hugging her tightly not letting go.

"I don't like you," the man said

"Well, neither do I," Dais said, clenching his fists.

The man charged at Davis attempting to punch him, but Davis dodged him and punched him in the gut causing him to lean forward, and uppercut him in the face making him fall into the ground unconscious.

"Kari, are you all right?" Davis asked walking to Kari.

"Yes, thanks to you," Kari said as she hugged Davis tightly.

"I'm glad that you're all right," Davis said as he hugged her back.

"Yes, me to," Kari said letting go, "I wonder what would happen when if you weren't here to save me."

"Don't worry, whenever I'm here, you'll be always safe."

"Thank you," Kari said as she gave Davis a quick kiss on the lips causing him to blush seven shades of red.

"Y-your w-w-welcome," Davis said, "Let me walk you home."

"Sure," Kari said as she held his hand.

As they were walking, Yolie saw them and went to their direction.

"Hey guys," Yolie said and was shocked to see Davis.

"Hey," they both said in unison.

"Davis!" Yolie said as she smacked Davis in the head.

"Owowowow! What did you that for?!"

"For making us worry to death!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you disappeared four days ago!" Yolie said as he smacked Davis again.

"Owowowowowow!"

"Yolie, that's enough! Davis come on," Kari said holding his hand.

"Okay," Davis said as they were walking to Kari's apartment.

"Well then see ya," Yolie said.

"See ya," Davis and Kari said while Davis is still in pain.

In Kari's apartment:

"I'm home!" Kari shouted.

"In here!" Tai shouted coming out of the room.

"Yo!" Davis said.

"Hey Davis," Tai said walking to his room but suddenly tuned around, "Davis! What are you doing here?!"

"Let's talk in your room privately," Davis said.

"Sure," Tai said.

As both boys went to their rooms, Kari went into hers and saw Gatomon sleeping in her bed.

"Hey Gato."

"Hey"

Kari went into her desk to put her D-3 and D-terminal but she noticed two boxes and took a look at it.

"Hey Gato, check this out."

"What is it?"

"Just come here."

With Tai and Davis:

"Why are you here? I thought you were in the digital world," Tai asked.

"I came here because I'm still in school."

"School? But Kari told me that you weren't there."

"I go there when school is over so I can work during mornings."

"Wait, you're working?"

"Yes, but my work starts tomorrow. So I use my free time to train myself."

"What is your job?"

"I'm a delivery man."

"Oh, well then good luck with that."

"Thanks, I better get going. Can I use your computer?"

"Sure."

Davis already went to the digital world in the coordinates of D-079. While Kari came out of her room looking for Davis.

"Tai!"

"Kari, what's the matter?"

"It's Davis."

"Yeah, what about Davis?"

"He's leaving."

"I know."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked in a inquisitive tone.

"He left so he can get his mind off of you."

"What are you saying?"

"It's because he thought that you like TK and it hurts him so much that he can't stand it so he wanted some time to think for himself."

"Oh."

"Why don't you rest for a while."

"Ok."

In the digital world:

"Veemon, time me." Davis said.

"Ok"

"Ready," Veemon said, "Get set… Go!"

Davis ran through the forest and came back in a record of 15 seconds.

"Wow!"

"Vee, what's the record?"

Veemon just stood there not doing anything but looking at the timer.

"Vee?"

"15 seconds."

"What?"

"The record is 15 records."

"Yes, another new record!" Davis said as he threw his fist in the air.

"Davis it's my turn now," Veemon said handing the timer to Davis.

"Okay. Ready….Get set….. Go!"

Veemon ran into the forest and came back with a record of another 15 seconds.

"Wow. Vee, the record is 15 seconds too."

"Yes!" Veemon said as he jumped up and down.

"That's enough for today"

"Yeah, tomorrow is our first day of work."

"And we shouldn't be late."

The two went into their hand-made house, ate supper, and went to sleep.

Well that's it for this chapter. And remember that I would be uploading more stories. Don't forget to R&R. Vanguard Rider signing out.


End file.
